The Pale Hunter
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: So this a rewright of my blodborne fanfic. After playing the game, i think ia got it down to a T. The hunters of old, what happened after the hunt has seen the sun. What if nightmares are going on as you stay awake.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yes.. Plaeblood," an old man sitting in a wheelchair awoke Naruto. He had a top hat was gave him a few good feet from the lack of standing. "Well, you come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration" with ever words he crepe closer.

"You need only to unravel its mystery. but where's an outsider like you to begin? Easy with bit of Yharnam blood of your own. But first you need a contract."

Naruto saw that both of his eyes where covered in cloth, from the darkness he could tell that both of his eyes where gone from the divot in the cloth. He could feel a deathly cold hand grip on the stump that was left of his left arm. Taking some of his blood and smeared it on to a peace of paper.

"Good. All singed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't worry, whatever happens… you make think it all a mere bad dream." He could feel something attaching something to his left arm. As his vision started to blear.

"But how could you be a hunter with only one hand." Naruto tried to move his head only to find it in place, two leather straps held down his forehead and chin.

Pain is something he used to, but this was something not of this world. His whole body was beaning torn inside out, he would have scream with was not for the straps. Naruto's eyes looked over to see a container fill with yellow something, it became darker when a blood dropped into the yellow. His world darkened when it went into a tube at lead to his arm.

He blinked a few time trying to get ride of the growing darkness only to open his eyes as wide as they could go. Looming over him was a beats that he had never seen. The skin was falling off it, hitting the floor with a wet slop. Its bloody decaying claw inched closer to his throat, as it made an indent against his skin only to have it shoot back as a bottle of fire made contact with his skin.

From the field of vision and the table a small deeply pale elongated hand creepily reviled it self. A short deformed thing showed it self, it tiled its head as more congregate around him. Feeling something grabbing on his pants legs he veered his eyes to see another of those things on him. Felling his more slither there way onto his body.

One finally brag his head and force it too look it in the mouth that obscure his vision. Trying to force his way out only to blink as his vision rapped to darkness, a motherly voice filled to dark void. "Ahhh, you found yourself a Hunter. "

Naruto blink the darkness away only to find him self back in room, the pale walls, lacking anything that hunted at a person living there. Only a dresser a side table with an old fashion alarm clock a single table lamp flicker in the barren room. Throwing the covers of to the side he started to get up only to place his hands on the side of head. Flashes of the hunt running a much in his head. The Blood Moon, the Plan Doll, the other hunters who he met on the trips of madness.

Its been over a few years since he left Yharnam, but the moon sent lingered on him, it was something he could never wash away. As his world darkened from lingered insight that he had. The haunting tone of a music box always out of true hearing range. His eyes started to glaze over as the thrill of the beast clawing its way out of his veins, ready to tear at the nearest score of fresh blood.

All thoughts snapped back as the felling of soft hands gripping the side of his head pulling him into an embrace. "Shhh its OK Naruto." The voice was clear as day haunting beautiful, life of the tone that belonged to a loved one. The hands where warming up his checks, the feeling of lost washed away from him, to him the whole became the sun.

The felling went away as he blinked. Realty hit him like a ton of bricks as he sat there looking into the wood. He wanted to lay back down and go back the dream world, sleep away his cares, but the hunt would haunt his dreams. Trying to find the will get up, he slowly tried to get himself up. It was like an up hill battle that was on sided.

Reaching over the door he opened to the darkness that was his home, a small table with a red leather

Recliner, from behind that was a bare kitchen with a half wall. Of the side there was a door that lead to the bathroom. Not much for the normal human, but for Naruto it was home.

Going into the bathroom he look at himself. His once blond hair has gotten lighter threw out the years, it was almost pale white, his once bright blue eyes have darkened to a dull blue, with out much life in them. Running some cold water and making sure that if filed the sink was filled, looking down ad the fake hand that was his now.

Flashed of a great beat filled his mind with Insanity. Clod water splashed on to his face to breaking him out of his trance. his hands gripped the side of the skin, small cracks where forming form where his hands where gripping. Taking deep breaths to clam him self down, his fangs started to go back to the way they where.

Opening the medicine cabin and pulling out the medical gauze and closing it with a flick of his wrist. Going back to his room and sitting on the bed, he started to wrap his left arm, from where the fake arm met skin to the end of the fingers. The looked to belonged to that of a doll. He hummed a small tone as he covered the arm. As he covered the arm he looked over the door and his school uniform hanging on the door nob.

Getting up with a heavy sigh and reaching for what gets him outside. Putting on a white buttons up shirt over his scared body, only to left a few buttons undone, putting on a gray vest over the shirt, reaching over the side table to grab a golden pocket watch. Clicking the top button, the face flipping open with the words inscribed on it. "Fear the Old Blood." he had about an hour before school started.

Slipping the watch back into the breast pocket of his vest. The golden chain lead to the top button is, looking to where he left his school jacket he slipped it on and started to head out his room, his steps filled the dead like land, reaching his front door he bent down and picked up his school bag.

Closing the door and locking it, he made his way to his school. The trip would take him about 30 minutes, and that was him taking the fastest way, but today he wonder, moving out of the other people ways, stepping to the side as people walked past him with out a second glance. Buses made there way down the street filled with people who lives made no impact on the world around them.

Students around his age made there way onto the school grounds, standing at the gate, greeting students was the president of the counsel. Some of the female students body where running with peaces of breed in there mouth.

He eyes widen when they locked with Naruto's, a small smile grew on her face. "Hello Uzamaki, how are you today?" She could see the darkness around his eyes was getting darker with each day. "I see that you are not getting enough sleep, is there something wrong at home to cause this?"

He shocked his head. "No there no problem at home." He made his was past the gate while Sona keep her eyes on him, to her and the rest of the Devils that went to this school he had a sent, something old, something wise, something that she could not comprehend , the closest thing she could put it was the Moon. No mater how hard you tired to reach for it, it will always be out of reach.

Naruto made his way in the Dungeon he called school, as he past a few students, he could hear the whispers of then. "There he is, why does he even come here?"

Her friend nodded her head while holding on her books. "Yeah don't even get me started on his smell, I mean has he ever heard of a shower."

"I Heard that he was in the Yakuza and that is why is hair that color."

"I bet you he is a Yankee, I mean look at him."

He gave them no second thought as he made his way to his class. as he pushed the door in, finding it nearly empty from life. A deathly void filled the room as he took his seat near the back of the room. All talking became a whisper, making sure he could not hear them talking about him.

Sadly from his Hunter days he could hear all of them, ever single one of them, there hearts beats, how they take in breath of airs as they past threw there throats vibrating there voice box, producing sound, Which they could be doing less.

He was looking out the window as the class filled to room. "Um is this seat taken?" turning his head to see whom was talking to him. She had waist red hair, there was a a few strains of hair that stood up from her head. Teal-green, blue eyes bore into his deep blue eyes. Her smile grew as hope filled them. "Yeah sure." she took the seat with a smile on her face. "My name is Rias Gremory, it seems you been here for a while now, so what is your name?"

"Naruto" her smile dropped, the way he said that was very unnerving to her, the lack of emotions, Made her shiver, She pushed her finger in to his shoulder. "Come on up more passion into your voice." The class was in shocked, nobody has ever touched him. Naruto gave her a dead stare. "Please for the for see-able future do not touch me." he slowly removed her finger from him shoulder.

She was stun, nobody in her life had talked like that to her. She looked dead into his eyes. 'I will have you under my feet praising me like the goddess I am.' The clocked clicked away as the two stare down each other. As the two stare each other down, from behind then two figures formed behind them, behind Rais, a female Devil with a black and red aura formed around her. Wings stretching out while she flipped her long red hair over her should. She looked a lot like and older Rais. She blew Naruto a kiss while winking at him.

Behind Naruto was a beast like non that she has seen, the smell of the moon filled the room, the felling of insanity nipped at her mind as she tried to comprehend what she saw seeing. The feeling left the room as soon as it came as he bell when off to signal the start of class.

As the teacher drew on, most of the students where lost as the teacher pointed to patterns on the bored, "And if you take the sum of the radius, and divide that by Pi, then take away X and give that to the sum that you got from Y, now bring tall the together and what would be the…" the bell ranged and brought every one out of the stupor that the teacher put them in.

"Oh, well looks like class is over, make sure to read page 27 to 35 and finish the questions by Friday."

As the students rushed out the room. "My brain hurts." "I need a nap." "Math, what is this hell."

Naruto walked out of the room while Rais started at him. The way he walked, the way he moved, the way he looked all over to see if there was a threat to him. She need him, she wanted him. Nobody was getting her way when it came to her Naruto. From that moment he will be hers.

As he made is way threw the hallways he saw a pair of deep purple eyes looking at him behind red glasses. "Naruto may I have a few moments of your time, I need to ask you a few questions about how you are handling the school."

"its the same old same old, nothing new." Naruto stood there with the same old dull look. "Is there anything you want, cause you don't stop people randomly to ask them something."

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose, and the glare the she sent his way, this glare sent fear into the students, but once in her school life, somebody did not back down when the glasses where moved up. Naruto stood his ground, his blank face peered into hers. A battle of wills took place.

A small grin was seen on Naruto's face, 'you are going to have to try harder than that Sona.' Sona moved her glare to a soften looked. "I see, If anything happens that you need to talk about, the student body will help you as much as we can." She grabbed his hands and held them to in the air, she slipped a peace of paper down his sleeve.

From the corner of the hallway a mop of red hair with a single green blue eye framed by black thick frames of glasses, was glaring at the President of the student body. Cracks started to form where she was gripping the wall. From around her the students could feel the death glare she sent to there older Sister.

'Back off you slut, he shall be mine and mine alone, nobody will have my Naru.' a black aurora formed around her and disintegrated the wall where her hand was.

The bell that gave the singling of the next class has started.

As the students ran to do what ever they did at this time. Naruto made his way to the roof of the school, this time he is on his own time, for the next few classes he is a free bird. He reach into his sleeve and pulled out the slip of paper, on it was a interlocking of ruins.

The paper was made from what he could feel was a fine silk. There was a wax seal over the ends of the paper, the seal of the Forsaken Castle Cainhurst. He smirked as the wind took the paper from his hand. Watching it flow in the wind, around him the world darkened as his eyes started to fog over.

He stood in-front of a clock tower a wooden floor that has seen bother day filled the room, a single chair with what looked to be a person sitting there, she had pale blonde hair, with a feather hat rested on her hair. Her clothing was that of from the Cainhurst Hunters, gripping his hand on the handle of his sword, the long sliver blade glinted in the shallow light. The huge blade rested on his back, the wood from the gun that he found on a dead hunter.

A female sat there un-moving as goblet of what his nose could tell was blood, fresh blood, Hunters blood. Laid there on the table that was next to her. His soft foot sets filled the room, his hands tighten the grips on his sword. Pulling the hammer back on his Evelyn.

Reaching a hand out to check to see if the body was a live, only to have his arm pulled closer. "A corpse should be left alone."

She stood up as Naruto took a few steps back. A loud sound filled the room as she pulled the dagger off the but of her sword. The ticking of the clock filled the room, both of them taking step around each other. Sword at the ready. Blood ready to be spilled. Lady Maira has gone the Hunt.

Swords met in a stale mate, both of them trying to over power the other one. Mira moved her head to side as a sliver blood bullet flew past, grazing her check. As the blood dripped down her check her tongue came out and lick the blood. "MMMMM."

Naruto dodge a Dagger that was aimed for his check. "Only one of us will live to see the morning sun."

The two of them where in a ballet of death, each dancing in the pale light. The ticking of the clock hands, Naruto moved his body to get in Maira's defense, taking the single moment to impale the holy blade into her stomach. Maira coughed blood onto his shoulder. "Thank you, this nightmare is over."

Naruto blink as he pulled back into the real world, he could feel somebody hand his shoulder, slowly shacking him. His eyes went back to dull blue that they where, looking over his shoulder he saw standing there with a look of concern was the red head that was from his class. "Naruto is time to get back to class."

Looking at the pocket watch and in deed it was time for his next class, "Um thanks?" Running a hand threw his hair, a blush grew on her face as the sun was just right. A golden halo of light formed around him. She had to bite her light and started to rub her thighs together trying to clam the burning that she felt in her.

She was brought back to earth as the sound of snapping fingers filled her ears. She blinked a few time as the lust faded away from her eyes. "Um, yes."

"We should start to head back to class, before the teachers start to look for us." She gave him a small smile. "We don't want to give the students any idea on what we could have done out here, away from prying eyes."

She reached out and took hold of his hands, the feeling of cloth was not new to her, but the lack of warmth the would come from the hand threw her for a loop. He made no effort to move against her, she places his hand on her check. "Strange that I can feel it and you can't, there a coldness that feel warm." Sona said while closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Sometimes I can still feel my fingers, a pain that run threw my arms, but I know that there not there."

Sona placed his hand on her check. "Shame, I can feel them." She smiled at him as his hand fell back to his side. the world to them seemed a little less dull, it was at this moment that changed the lives that they where going to live.

The school bell brought them back from there little world. Sona pushed up her glasses and gave Naruto a sly smile. "Mister Uzamaki, Why are you on the roof when you should be heading to class, should I make you come to the Student body office and talk about how your deviant behavior."

A fox like smile grew on Naruto face. "Oh dear, what shall I do, all alone up here with the Student Body President. What would the student think about this?"

Sona leaned closer to the ex-Hunter. "And what do you think that they would say, that the Deviant student held the Student President on roof and had his way with a innocent maiden."

"Oh Sona we all know that the Innocent Maiden is not here. We know how Lustful you can be, your fuck me now on the President desk look that you get when we are alone." Naruto said while pulling Sona arms above her head, pushing her body against the wall. His hot breath ticked her ear. Sona breathing became heavy with each word.

**So its been a while, and I am sorry about it, my computer had to fried it's mother bored. Who knew that monsters could do that. So for the long awaited Neo's fox I am giving you guys or gales, a preview of the next chapter.**

.Naruto opened his eyes to see the sky was a sickly green, with black clouds, around him the ground was a darkly earthly color, as if all the life was sucked out it, he was standing on a red carpet that lead to a throne like chair, that was made of old bleached white bones of a some kind of Grimm.

Sitting on the throne was a person caked in shadow. All he could see where the glowing red eyes. Small amounts of a red light are flashing around.

"You stand before a new god of this world. Like I did many years ago."

the worlds where hallowed, the voice echoed like the throat was a tunnel that you could not see the end of. A claw like hand, the skin was a deeply red like. "Now you look upon the Golden city. Look upon the Maker's light and all we saw was nothing."

Naruto blinked a few times as the person stood to his full height and a red light covered his hands and lifted Naruto up. "You are just like your father, thinking he can walk in here and do what he pleases." He threw Naruto across the floor. "I have waited for this moment" Naruto looked at the towering man. His face was pulled back and red rock cover the side of his face.

"Thanks to the Dread Wolf I can take the mantel of a God." A blinding light filled Naruto's vision.

As Naruto looked around a white room all he saw was alone man standing there with he hands behind his back. "Hello young one." The man had ears like a knife and hand no hair. His armor was looked to be made form a wolf pelt and some tunic. A wolf jaw bone hung on a string around his neck.

Naruto looked over the man and reached for his staff. "Now before you do that Naruto you must know that the world needs a hero who will stand for them and you happened to be that hero. Now awake."


	2. Chapter 2

A younger Sona walked down a cobble lined street, the sound of in-human growling filled her ears, from behind, she could feel a a hot breath on the back of her neck. The hair on her neck stood on no end, all the knowledge she had over her 10 years of life could not help her at this moment. Fear nipped at feet, keeping her in place, Insanity whisper into her ears, her thoughts where incoherent and nothing made scene.

She tried to turn her head to see what was behind her, it was a beast that made no scene to her, it was a black furred man sized wolf with, the fur was matted with a deep colored blood that was almost black in color, the claws here just a hair away from her, the blood shoot eyes where looking deep into her soul.

Fear, pure UN-adulterated fear, she wanted to run away and hug her sister, no singles where reaching her feet as she stood there wide eye, timed slowed down as the claw inched closer and closer to her throat, only the beast recorded back in pain as a loud crack filled the air, the beast turned its head to where the shot came from. Only the next sound was something beaning inserted and locking into place. Another loud crack filled the air as the beast jumped out of the way.

There standing as a teen who was decked out in in grey teach coat that had four belts cover his chest, a Golden pocket watch fell on the right side of the coat, a bandolier when over the right side of the body, knee high boots cover grey pants, black leather gloves with a gold plating cover part of the sleeves.

A cloth blacked the lower part of his face while deep blue eyes where seen underneath a pointed feather tir-corn hat. A claymore made of a sliver metal rested on his shoulder, the blade was a wide as his chest and was needed to be held with both hands, a deep red long flintlock gun with a gold trimming rested in a holster.

The beast let out a humanly roar and charged at the man who saved her life, the teen stood his ground as the beast opened it's mouth and lunged at him, the teen moved at the movement as if he was dancing with it. The blade slammed into the beats and tore out a chunk from the chest. The beast shocked it off and turned and started as the teen pulled another blade from the bigger blade, it was a lot thinner. Leaving the bigger blade into the ground.

Both of them circled around each other. The feeling of a hunter filled the void, if one made the wrong move it was the end of it. The teen lunged with the blade as the beast drew back with it's claw, the blade sliced off a part of the beast hand. Leaving it with part of it's claws left. The beast jumped back as as it let out a beastly roar, the teen skipped into the beast and swung forward with it blade as the beast mist it mark.

Sona could not believed was what is happing in front of her. The teen was standing ground with the beast. The beast lunged and it's jaw closed around the teen shoulder while the blade came threw the back. She gasp as the beast fell over dead.

The teen looked over to her only start to wobble in place as the lost of blood was getting to him. Using his sword as a cane to keep him from hitting the ground, reaching into a pouch that was near his back he pulled out a red vile of something and slammed it into the side of his leg.

She ran over to the teen to make sure he was not hurt. "Sir are you ok and what is going on, I was walking the forest and next thing you know I am here, Where am I?"

The teen pulled the cloth down, "You are in the town of the Blood Minster, Yharnam." his face as getting back color as he spoke aloud and on his face had three marks like whisker on both side of his face. "You should be inside hiding from this hunt."

He looked around and stopped as his eyes looked into the smoke from the fire that ragged down the street. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the other part of his weapon. The sound of feet meeting the cobble stone filled the air.

The teen looked around, only pulled her into the side of building. "Shhhh, keep your voice down and don't move from this spot, the insects will hide your sent." she looked at her feet was a small lantern that was giving off smoke from a red candle.

The teen pulled up the cloth and gave her on last look before turning the corner and was gone, his foot steps could not be heard as the blended with the shadows. Sona pared from the corner to see a grope of people walking.

The noise they where making where low growls and moans of pain. "Its your fault we are cursed." One of them pointed there finger at her. Two of them rushed at her with there sabers raised to end her life.

Only for a the sliver blade lobed a head of the people. Sona let out a gasp as the headless body fell over, the teen came out of the shadows, he was cover head to toe in blood. There was a crazy look into his eyes as he stood over his pray.

The teen moved out of the way the saber that came from his left and right, the blade bisected the arm off, one of the turned men's blood flying into the air almost hitting her.

The teen moved in a way that made Sona pulled back into her hiding spot. The sound of battle filled her ear as she cover her head and tried to run away from this nightmare, but something was blocking her magic.

the sound of the teen grunting in pane brought her back to mind, "What?' the teen had a a few saber mark accost his body, the smallest where healing as the man's blood made contact with the teen body's. as if the blood it self was healing him.

As the the final beast man was teen reached up and padded his chest and reaching into his coat looking for something only to fall over as the saber wound from the beast made him week.

"Shit." The teen placed the sword into the ground to keep him from falling over. Sona ran over to the fallen teen. "Should have kept track."

"A vial, there should be a red vial on one of the body." Sona started to look for what the teen asked. After a looking threw a few dead bodies she found a red vial. She rushed over to the teen. "there is a infusion primer on the side of my leg, take that and slammed it into my leg."

She did what he ask and placed the Vial into the Primer and injected the contents into his leg. The wounds on the teen started to heal as the Vial was used. "Sir what is going on?"

The teen started started to get up. "The Hunt has been long and there no end in sight."

Sona looked as the teen got up and rubbed off the dirt that covered part of his coat. "I don't know how long the Hunt has been going on. It feels like it been years, month, days, I don't know, but its still night."

The teen started to ramble to him as he stared up into the night sky, the light from the pale red eyes stared to gloss over as the moon started to turn a blood red, and a shadow of something to form over. Sona placed a hand onto his shoulder, this brought him out of his funk. "Ah sorry about that, the night has been long, by the way what is your name?"

Sona gave him a smile "Sona Sitri."

The teen smiled "Well Sona lets take you to somewhere safe until the hunt end."

The teen held out his hand to for Sona. "My name is…..

"Naruto we must get back to class." Naruto blink as his took in the sent of his lover. Her breathing was heavy as he pushed her against the wall. Her glasses where falling from her face, the heat breath from the teen where fogging up the glass. "Sona we could skip class, there not much we could learn from this classes."

Sona pushed her glasses back up her nose and gave him a hard Stern look that could freeze hell. Naruto gave her a smirk that said it all, he leaned in closer to her ear. "It was you who brought me out of my haze, and I will fallow you to the ends of the earth, for I am your hunter."

Sona gave him small smirk. "Well mister hunter you can fallow me to class, even thou you are passing your classes you still need to show up." She need to put her foot down with him, or he do what ever he wants with her, even though it would leave her happy, she need to hold up that stander of the student body president.

She tired to fight down the blush as Naruto nipped at her ear. She let out a soft moan, as he pushed up against her. Her hand grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "No, not right now. You must get back to class." Naruto let out a laugh and smiled at her."Fine fine, have your fun, I will be a good boy."

She slapped him softly on the chest. "Yes and if you pass your next test, I give you something special."

The door to the roof was opened as the two of them stopped and looked over to see a trio of students came on the roof. "Did you see the what happened last night?"

"Yeah, the moon went full red last night, I wanted to see it all but my mom told to go bed."

"Man you are lucky, I was gaming all night." They wore the stander uniform of the school. The one on the right had short spiked hair, and fair skin. The seconded one had a little longer swiped back brown hair, he was giving him fiends a toothy grin while pushing his glasses back up. The last guy was on the heavy side, his hair was black with a few light streaks in it.

"Mikyto, really, gaming, the moon turned red and you had to get another level in."

"Hey, Jinko that was uncalled for, you know that is how I make my money." Mikyto pushed his glasses back up as they kept falling down. Jinko playfully pushed him. "I know, just fucking with you, am I right Li."

Li nodded his head as he pushed back his behind his ears. "Mi, you are they only one who has a job out of three of us."

As the three talk among themself, the two other students where looking away out, the door was out because it was to close to the other students, Naruto looked over the railing to see that there was no students near where they where. Pointing to the rail Sona nodded her head.

Naruto picking his love up in his arm and jumped over the rail. Falling all three floors of the building, Sona had a smile on her face as she buried her face into her hunter chest, his sent filled her nose.

Naruto landed with out a sound. "Now what to do?" Sona lightly pushed him on the chest. "Please put me down before somebody see us." Naruto rolled his eyes and let her down. "Why scared of what the kids would say. Just know that I don't care what they say about us." he started to pat her on the head. "Because I care about you."

That statement brought a blush on her face. Naruto looked down to see Sona had tried to hide her face in his chest. "Oh is the princess not happy that her knight in his shinny armor?"

he felt a light slap on his arm. "Stop it, and put me down before somebody see us." Naruto rolled his and let his princess on her feet. "As you wish."

Sona brushed the dirt off her skirt, a small blush was one her face. "Now shall take you to your next class?" The stern look on her face, made no effort to push Naruto in the way that she wanted. He let out a small laugh as she push him back to school.

Looking over the two of them was Rias Gremory, if look could kill then both of them would be dead. "how did she get somebody like him as her knight, it should have been me, and I would have been out of this engagement." she stomped her foot as her Queen saw the state she was in.

Akeno stood behind her with a tray of fresh Tea. "Rias, I made some tea." Rias nodded her head. " That sound like a good idea. "it's shame that she got her hands oh him. I whould do anything to have a peace like him. but at last we can't go to where she found him."

**And there you have it people, I am sorry for the long wait. I am so sorry, my computer ram card was in the right place. Never knew that, well any who, i am working on Neo fox as you read this and as well i have few other story I am working on. sorry about that last update. i have no clue what happened. fallow me on other site. Tiwtter is WeebTrash_tan. Youtube is Vincent Dark-fire, there i am streaming Monster hunter world and other games i play. **


End file.
